Fan-Made Models
Welcome to the Fan-Made Models page. Come here to check out what custom figurines our fans have made, and tell us which models you like. If you want to put your models on this page, put them in the comments section, and they may or may not be approved by Torsita01 or another admin who is qualified in judging models. Unapproved models may be placed in a sub-page for future reference. Fan-made models of already released in-game characters will NOT be accepted. NOTE: ''None of these figurines are coming to Disney Crossy Road as these are all fan-made. However, those characters might be released in the game in a future update, in a different form.'' 101 Dalmatians CRUELLA.jpg|Cruella De Vil by Poolol626 IMG 20170116 142346.jpg|Anita by Poolol626 IMG 20170116 151155.jpg|Roger by Poolol626 Aristocats Berlioz.png|Berlioz by Torsita01 Marie.png|Marie by Torsita01 Toulouse.png|Toulouse by Torsita01 Alice Through The Looking Glass CLASSIC ALICE.jpg|Classic Alice by Poolol626 IMG 3291.jpg|Alice in Wonderland Alice by Alperando Bambi Ultimer ThumperCustom.png|Thumper by Ultimer Ultimer FlowerCustom.png|Flower by Ultimer Young Bambi.png|Young Bambi by Torsita01 Young Faline.png|Young Faline by Torsita01 Beauty & The Beast MAURICE.png|Classic Maurice by Ultimer CHIPPOTTS.png|Classic Chip by Ultimer Classic Chip.png|Classic Chip by IDM Pictures Bolt IMG 20170430 162435.jpg|Penny by Poolol626 Brave BRAVE.jpg|Merida by Poolol626 Cars Muddy-Cruz-Ramirez-MOCKUP!.png|Muddy Cruz Ramirez by EricSonic MOCKUP!MuddyLightningMcQueen.png|Muddy Lightning McQueen by EricSonic Christopher Robin Winnie the Pooh New.png|Winnie the Pooh by Torsita01 Winnie the Pooh.png|Classic Winnie the Pooh by Torsita01 Cinderella CinderellaD.jpg|Cinderella by Poolol626 PINK DRESS CINDERELLA.jpg|Mother's Dress Cinderella by Poolol626 BALLROOM CINDERELLA.jpg|Ballroom Cinderella by Poolol626 20170823 111301.JPG|Classic Anastasia by Poolol626 GusGusCustomModel.png|Gus-Gus by UltimerMK2 Coco D41C301A-F193-4105-BAB7-556ECE14AEC1.jpeg|Miguel by Martianito 20171206 225928.JPG|Mama Imelda by Poolol626 DuckTales Darkwing Duck2.png|Classic Darkwing Duck by Torsita01 Drake Mallard.png|Drake Mallard by Torsita01 Negaduck.png|Negaduck by Torsita01 Megavolt.png|Megavolt by Torsita01 Bushroot.png|Bushroot by Torsita01 Negatron.png|Negatron (Negaduck) by Torsita01 Arachnoduck.png|Arachno-Duck by Torsita01 Enchanted IMG 20170201 043535.jpg|Giselle by Poolol626 Gizelle.png|Giselle by American Kart Finding Dory Teenage Dory.png|Teenage Dory by IDM Pictures db59493d06c049f180a6cc7558bc2054.png|Peach by Ultimer Frozen IMG 20170507 154424.jpg|Elsa by Poolol626 IMG 20170507 202056.jpg|Anna by Poolol626 IMG 20170507 201848.jpg|Coronation Elsa by Poolol626 IMG 20170507 163930.jpg|Coronnation Anna by Poolol626 Olaf.......jpg|Olaf by Poolol626 IMG_20170115_170357.JPG|Marshmallow by Poolol626 SNOWGIES.jpg|Snowgies by Poolol626 Fox and the Hound Todd Eyebrows.png|Tod by Torsita01 Gravity Falls ZZZ1.png|Shmebulock by Hokkaido Demi ZZZ2.png|Grenda by Hokkaido Demi ZZZ3.png|Dipper Pines by Hokkaido Demi ZZZ4.png|Wendy Corduroy by Hokkaido Demi 20170903 230555.JPG|Wendy by Poolol626 ZZZ5.png|Soos Ramirez by Hokkaido Demi ZZZ6.png|Waddles by Hokkaido Demi ZZZ7.png|Stan Pines by Hokkaido Demi ZZZ8.png|Bill Cipher by Hokkaido Demi ZZZ9.png|Mabel Pines by Hokkaido Demi Hercules IMG_20170209_220524.JPG|Meager by Poolol626 Inside Out Rocket Wagon.png|Rocket Wagon by IDM Pictures Lilo & Stitch 25ae387bd99349cbb9fdfdb2c4e2caa0.png|Dr. Hämstervel by Ultimer ReubenRender.png|Reuben (#625) by Ultimer AngelRender.png|Angel (#624) by Ultimer LeroyRender.png|Leroy by Ultimer''' Jimmy the Cockroach.png|Jimmy The Cockroach by IDM Pictures MOCKUP!Elvis-Stitch.png|Elvis Stitch by EricSonic Maleficent IMG 3402.jpg|Maleficent by Alperando Mickey Mouse & Friends Rescue Rangers Chip.png|Rescue Ranger Chip by Torsita01 Rescue Rangers Dale.png|Rescue Ranger Dale by Torsita01 Monterey Jack.png|Monterey Jack by Torsita01 Gadget Hackwrench.png|Gadget Hackwrench by Torsita01 Zipper.png|Zipper by Torsita01 Lawani.png|Lawani by Torsita01 Rubber Band-o.png|Rubber Band-o by Torsita01 IMG 20170216 140833.jpg|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit by Poolol626 BROOMSTICK.png|Broomstick by Theanimalgame3 Moana Heart of Te Fiti.png|Heart of Te Fiti by IDM Pictures Mulan MOCKUP!AthomeMulan.png|At Home Mulan by EricSonic Peter Pan IMG 20170331 002452.JPG|Peter Pan by Poolol626 IMG 5652.jpg|Tinker Bell by Alperando IMG 20170331 002428.JPG|Tinker Bell by Poolol626 Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling by Poolol626 IMG 20170425 151516.jpg|Captain Hook by Poolol626 7FB7802C-D582-4C3B-9997-7C5969C31658.jpeg|Tick tock crocodile Phineas and Ferb IMG 2630.jpg|Agent P Perry by Robsquad1234 DCRPerryRender.png|Perry by Ultimer 20170903 151055.JPG|Candace by Poolol626 IMG 2626.jpg|Phineas by Robsquad1234 IMG 2628.jpg|Ferb by Robsquad1234 Pirates of The Caribbean Jack.png|Jack by IDM Pictures Pixar Shorts KnickRender.png|Knick by Ultimer RedRender.png|Red by Ultimer ChipperRender.png|Chipper by Ultimer AlecAzamRender.png|Alec Azam by Ultimer WallyBRender.png|Wally B by Ultimer BlueUmbrellaRender.png|Blue Umbrella by Ultimer PiperRender.png|Piper by IDM Pictures Pocahontas FAN0MADE.jpg|Pocahontas by Poolol626 Princess and the Frog 20170901 234230.JPG|Tiana by Poolol626 Ratatouille DCR - Rémy.png|Rémy by Yansous DCR - Linguini.png|Alfredo Linguini by Yansous Sleeping Beauty IMG 3240.jpg|Aurora by Alperando 20180714 204536.JPG|Aurora by Poolol626 Snow White Fan-Made Model -01.png|Snow White by Gogobell Screenshot 2017-08-15-13-39-44.png|The Evil Queen by Poolol626 20180717 101835.JPG|Snow White by Poolol626 Tarzan IMG 20170131 091535.jpg|Jane by Poolol626 Tarzan set2.png|Tarzan Models by Tarzan525 The Aristocats Scat Cat.png|Scat Cat by A Run Through History 1Marie.png|Marie by A Run Through History 1Berlioz.png|Berlioz by A Run Through History 1Toulouse.png|Toulouse by A Run Through History The Emperor's New Groove KUZCO.jpg|Emperor Kuzco by Poolol626 YZMA.jpg|Yzma by Poolol626 The Hunchback of Notre Dame _20180718_105422.JPG|Esmeralda by poolol626 The Incredibles IMG 20170509 231453.jpg|Elastigirl by Poolol626 20180715 170521.JPG|Evilyn Deavor by Poolol626 The Little Mermaid IMG 20170319 235516.JPG|Ariel by Poolol626 IMG 3349.jpg|Ariel by Alperando IMG 20170320 204414.JPG|Ballroom Ariel by Poolol626 IMG 20170425 143608.jpg|Ursula by Poolol626 Ultimer UrsulaCustom.png|Ursula by Ultimer Ultimer FlounderCustom.png|Flounder by Ultimer FDFF72AA-9156-4549-9699-9A0B4911DF90.jpeg|Flotsom or jetsom The Rescuers Bernard.png|Bernard by A Run Through History Miss Bianca.png|Miss Bianca by A Run Through History Penny.png|Penny by A Run Through History Toy Story DCRMrPotatoHeadRender.png|Mr. Potato Head by Ultimer DCRLotsoRender.png|Lots-o' Huggin' Bear by Ultimer 645fd9bbe72b43c4aa4d52a217839487.png|Troll by Ultimer WALL-E IMG 20170418 203939.JPG|WALL-E by Poolol626 IMG 2340.png|WALL-E by Robsquad1234 EVE.jpg|EVE by Poolol626 IMG 2342.jpg|EVE by Robsquad1234 M-O.jpg|M-O by Poolol626 Winnie The Pooh Ultimer PigletCustom.png|Piglet by Ultimer Ultimer ArmoredPigletCustom.png|Armored Piglet by Ultimer Ultimer RabbitCustom.png|Rabbit by Ultimer IMG 0474.jpg|Roo by UltimerMK2 Wreck-It Ralph Baby Cybug.png|Baby Cy-Bug by IDM Pictures Devil Dog.png|Devil Dog by BestFriends Zootopia Actuary Leopard.png|Actuary Jaguar by Torsita01 Bucky Orxy-Antlerson.png|Bucky Oryx-Antlerson by Torsita01 Orxy-Antlerson -2.png|Pronk Oryx-Antlerson by Torsita01 Fru Fru's Husband.png|Fru Fru's Husband by IDM Pictures '''Marvel Fan-Made Models All Marvel Models will be listed in the movie in which they first appeared (Unless they play a major role in another movie) Ant-Man Ant-Man.png|Ant-Man (Unmasked) by CHEWBACCA 109 Ant-Man19237.PNG|Ant-Man by Thediamondtree Screenshot 2017-08-16-16-16-38.png|Ant-Man by Poolol626 AntMan.png|Ant-Man by UltimerMK2 Captura nFINAL.png|The Wasp by Bestfriendswheneverfan20067 Avengers Scarlett Witch.jpg|Scarlet Witch by CHEWBACCA 109 Vision.png|Vision by CHEWBACCA 109 Black Widdow.jpg|Black Widow by CHEWBACCA 109 Captain America Captain America.jpg|Captain America by CHEWBACCA 109 Bucky Barnes.jpg|The Winter Soldier (Civil War) by CHEWBACCA 109 Doctor Strange Dr.Strange.jpg|Doctor Strange by CHEWBACCA 109 Guardians of the Galaxy Rocket Racoon.png|Vol. 2 Rocket Raccoon by Torsita01 Ego.png|Ego by CHEWBACCA 109 Chewie's Gamora.png|Gamora by CHEWBACCA 109 Star Lord2.0.png|Star Lord by CHEWBACCA 109 Yondu.jpg|Yondu by CHEWBACCA 109 Mantis take2.png|Mantis by CHEWBACCA 109 Grot fan model .jpeg|Groot by Martianito Thanos.png|Thanos by CHEWBACCA 109 Nebula.jpg|Nebula by CHEWBACCA 109 Iron-Man Iron Man.jpg|Iron-Man by CHEWBACCA 109 Spider-Man Spiderman Homecomming Suit.png|Spider-Man (Homecoming) by CHEWBACCA 109 PizzaSpiderMan.png|Pizza Spider-Man by EricSonic Thor Arena Thor.png|Arena Thor by CHEWBACCA 109 Loki.jpg|Loki by CHEWBACCA 109 Star Wars 20171214 201358.JPG|Princess Leia by Poolol626 Hansolo .jpeg|Han Solo by CHEWBACCA 109 Category:Index Category:Community